battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Match
' '''Match' is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and BFDIA. Match also was Semi-Antagonist in BFDIA. She was on the Squishy Cherries team, and was on Team No-Name until Pencil made a new team called FreeSmart and she joined along with Book, Ice Cube, Bubble and Ruby. She was part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil. She likes to call Pencil, "Pence-Pence", first seen in episode 7. When Match was voted off in Episode 14, Pencil "substituted" her with Ice Cube in her alliance. Match was also the first one to be teleported to the TLC with the "Laser Powered Teleportation Device" instead of being thrown to the TLC manually. She dislikes Spongy, as seen when she was playing "Spongy Cake" in Episode 3 and 10. Her most disliked player is Spongy: She feels he is too overweight, coupled with the fact that in Barriers and Pitfalls, Spongy was weighing down the chairlift needed to progress through the challenge, barely ripping the cables. In episode 20, she dyes her "hair" blue to try to get the viewers to vote for her, but also was a recommended character named Blue Match. In Episode 24, it is shown that she dyes her hair back to red. In Episode 25, she, along with the other eliminated contestants, are set free from the TLC. After Firey wins Battle for Dream Island, Match, along with Pencil and Bubble, tell Firey that he has to let them in, and Firey lets them in. Later, after Dream Island is sold because of "Budget Slices," Match, alongside with Snowball, Tennis Ball and Woody, is abducted by a UFO. Match turns off the power in the UFO to fly, and everyone gets scared. Match is trying to make the UFO fly again, but then realizes it's a one-way switch. The UFO then crushes Flower, but not before Woody has a heart attack due to the color gray. Match then says hey to everybody, then is revealed to see that she's alive. In Season 2 episode 1, her friend Pencil is quick to start a conflict with Donut. When Puffball suggests to put 1 original contestant on the newbie team to even the teams out, Donut picks Match in spite of Pencil. Firey discovers that contestants can switch teams, so Match switches back. Match's team wins the challenge (unsurprisingly). In Season 2 Episode 5a, she was supposed to be eliminated, but, Pencil used ropes to fling her back to the Cake at Stake, so she is not eliminated for having to be freed by Pencil. Trivia *Match was the one who said the first and last words in Season 1, saying "Yeah!" in both instances. **This is also the case for AnimationEpic's video "After the Finale" , Match and Bubble doing the puzzle in episode 7.]] *Match was the first to switch teams on Battle For Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match seems to be completely unaware of Pencil replacing her with Ice Cube as an alliance member. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Match joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, meaning she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Match's voice changed in Season 2, sounding more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby, who sounded different from when she appeared in Reveal Novum *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries *She is the only contestant to not make it into the finale and kill Flower. *Match is the only contestant to be eliminated without landing in the Tiny Loser Chamber. *Match is the only person to switch teams after Perminantly being Eliminated. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in 5b. *Match, So far could be in first place for rejoining only if Fireys announcer lets her. If he doesnt, Teardrop will most likely since not many people like donut or dora and some people dont like the mean bossy people so it could happen Gallery Match.PNG Match 3.png Match 4.png Match 5.png Match 7.png|but my blue hair gives me like, a bazillion more points right? Match 8.png Match 10.png Match 11.png Match 12.png Match13.png Match14.png Match15.png Match16.png Match's Promo Pic.png|Match's promo picture for rejoining the game, as seen in episode 20 of season 1 Match_Icon.png|Match's Idle LPTD.png|Match is eliminated matchrevised.png bubble pencil match.PNG Image.golfballmatchelimination.jpg|Match is "eliminated" image.matchpencil.jpg|Quick, Pence-Pence! Activate the elimination prevention plan! matchh.PNG|Match in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Match and Pencil headbang Sparta.PNG|Match kicks Book and Ice Cube out of her party. Mistake Match.PNG|'Mistake': Match has 3 arms. Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 8.49.40 PM.png See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Team No Name Category:FreeSmart Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Favorite's Category:Friends Category:BFDI Category:Non-merged in season 2 Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Teleported by the laser Category:Match and firey Category:Hated Category:Contestants Category:Killers Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants Category:BFDIA 5b Playable Characters Category:Alliance with Pencil Category:Contestants in BFDI(A) Series Category:Red Category:All Pages